This invention relates to destruction of energetic materials such as explosives and propellants. The invention more particularly relates to improved methods and apparatus for destruction of energetic materials.
In recent years a number of international treaties and agreements have committed nations around the world to reduce weapons arsenals. Safe disposal of these weapons is particularly desirable. These weapons generally include energetic materials that are explosives and/or propellants.
Disposal of energetic materials is conventionally effected by means of open burning/open detonation (OB/OD). OB/OD is currently used to destroy or render inert excess, obsolete or unstable explosives and propellants. The use of OB/OD, however, results in large clouds of pollutants being released into the atmosphere and is being increasingly restricted, banned or regulated by law. In addition, OB/OD results in noise pollution and quality of life issues for nearby residents and has resulted in soil and water contamination at sites where it has been practiced.
A number of alternative methods have been described for disposal of energetic materials. Hydrolysis reactions have been used for the destruction of energetic materials which include, for example, nitro aromatic compounds and nitrate esters.
The safe destruction of energetic materials can require considerable monetary resources for agencies charged with the responsibility of carrying out these tasks. Emphasis has been placed more recently in developing more cost efficient protocols for destruction of energetic materials while reducing environmental contamination.
In a first aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for conversion of energetic materials. The apparatus comprises a tank having a first inlet being connected to a source of water and energetic materials, a second inlet being connected to a base dispenser and a first outlet. The apparatus also comprises a base processor operatively connected to the first outlet of the tank, wherein the base processor comprises a compressor.
In another aspect, the invention pertains to a method for converting energetic materials. The method comprises combining a volatile base with energetic materials and water to obtain a reaction mixture that hydrolyzes the energetic materials. The method further comprises recovering unreacted base.